It started in the snow
by FantasyLemon
Summary: Gilbert never really had anyone special to him. It never bothered him though, he had the beautiful snow. One night though, through a frosted window, he spots a young girl. Madeline. Their friendship blossoms. But somethings wrong, hes seeing her less and less, he can't help can her?hes just a kid. Gilbert must fall to the one thing hes always trusted, the snow.But will it catch hi


Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was you're average kid, 8 years old, An older brother, Liked Recess not Maths. Gilbert never really fit in with the kids at school or his adoptive family, but he didn't really notice. He was new to town and his parents thought it would be a good opportunity to make some new friend, he himself only saw it as a new world full of new mischief to get up to. He liked it their to, he had his own bedroom like he'd always wanted, they had 2 bathrooms, and it snowed there. Granted, it snowed where he'd come from, but nowhere near as much, and Gilbert loved the snow. Snow was beautiful, pure, and the opposite of all the bad in the world. It made him happy.

_All bad kept out by the walls of white_

_Never alone, you'll be safe within the light_

_Only pure of heart can join us here_

_But little one have no fear_

_The gentle snow will guide you through the night_

_Guide you here to us. Here the land of White._

It was a poem Gilbert often found himself repeating when scared or upset. He'd been read it as a child when he was adopted, and can't remember a time without that poem. The land of white, Gilbert dreamt of it often, he knew that if anything bad happened, the snow would protect him and take him to the safe place. Him, and everyone he loved.

"BOOOOM!" Gilbert yelled loudly as he kicked another heap of snow skyward, " FIRE THE SNOW CANNONS!". He laughed as the snow fell sprinkling over his hair catching some of it on his tongue. Plopping himself down on the snow he began vigorously rubbing his arms and legs in the snow until he'd created a satisfactory snow angel. Standing up he admired his work, deciding he'd name it GilGil after himself of course, and reaching into his pockets trying to find something that would create a clear connection between the two. Finally finding two strawberries, that he'd put in his pocket to avoid eating them at dinner, he placed them carefully where the eyes would be and gave the boy a smile, "Perfect!".

Swooooosh! A car whizzed passed the standing-very-close-to-the-edge-of-the-road Gilbert, fast enough to knock him off balance and send him hurtling face-first to the ground. "Urgh" he groaned spitting out the mouthful of snow and strawberry he'd gotten when he fell, "I absolutely HATE strawberries". Rolling over to face the falling snow he rubbed his arm that had gotten it pretty bad in the fall "Stupid cars". His parents were right, it was dangerous to play out at night, he sighed, especially in the neighbours yard. It wasn't his fault, Gilbert couldn't help it if the snow liked the neighbours yards better and that it was always nice and quiet at night! Rolling his eyes he agreed with himself that he'd just make sure he was further from the road and that he would not tell his mum.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there staring up at the sky, he didn't particularly mind though, it was beautiful. Beautiful the way the stars and snow intertwined with the black sky behind them. The deepest black, the purest white, the prettiest gold. Gilbert sat up suddenly, there shouldn't be gold in the sky. Focusing his eyes on the colour he realised it wasn't in the sky at all, but in the window of his neighbours house, and it wasn't just a colour. It was a girl, a girl about his age with small little locks of golden hair tied up in pigtails. Smiling he climbed to his feet and peered up at the girl, he hadn't seen anyone his age around since they'd moved, he had forgotten that there even where kids his age.

Waving his hand in a mixed gesture of hello and open the window he yelled out in his loudest roar "HELLO!". As soon as he did the girl pulled the window open and leant out with a concerned look, frantically gesturing for him to quiet down. Gilbert laughed putting his hands on his mouth to calm her, slowly moving one hand to wave again and flashing a cheeky grin. Calmer now, but still looking a little…scared, she waved back to him leaning out the window a tiny bit more. He could see her properly in the moonlight and felt his mouth go a little dry at the sight of her shining hair, of her rosy cheeks, of her eyes lined with small slightly-crooked ruby glasses. He smiled, she reminded him of something, of a mouthful of snow with a strawberry in it.

Cupping his hands out from his mouth in an attempt to only allow her to here he called out again, if somewhat softer " Who are you?". The girl frowned and looked behind her for a moment before deciding to reply. Leaning out even more, to an unsafe extent, she almost whispered " M..Madeline". Somehow Gilbert heard it and grinned no end calling out in answer " I'm Gilbert!". Madeline quickly hushed him moving her finger to her lips and pulling back into her bedroom. Nodding he gestured an apology and looked around him. "GilGil" He cried, although much softer, as he ran to the side of his maimed snow angel double. Brushing the crushed strawberry of his face, he tried to repair his outline. Madeline giggled a little bit, quietly, softly, but somehow he heard and spun around " It's not funny" he huffed "GilGil's lost his eye. And I have no more strawberries!"

Poip. Something small and red landed in the snow below Madeline's window and she smiled down at him. Running over he picked it up "A strawberry!" he cried, before examining it closer, it was a strawberry, but it was a glass one on a hairclip. He looked back up at her and smiled, this was even better "thanks!". "A glass eye." She giggled, before hushing herself and wiping the smile away. Gilbert found her odd, she didn't seem to want to laugh, or smile, or be loud, which was pretty much all he did. She was odd, but she was nice at the same time, and she saved GilGil, and she reminded him of Snow and Strawberries. Madeline was alright by Gilbert, but every time she laughed or smiled, as he played in the yard that night, then she wasn't just alright, she was beautiful.


End file.
